la princesa infeliz y el lobo desaparecido
by Srocfel Cullen
Summary: Nessie ha quedado demasiado dolida por la desaparición de Jake y busca refugiarse en una realidad alternativa al mundo. ¿podrá lograr ser del todo feliz? ¿Jacob black volverá algún día a cerrar esas heridas?
1. Chapter 1

La princesa infeliz y el lobo desaparecido:

Nessie ha quedado demasiado dolida por la desaparición de Jake y busca refugiarse en una realidad alternativa al mundo. ¿podrá lograr ser del todo feliz? ¿Jacob black volverá algún día a cerrar esas heridas?

¡Hi chicos! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Nessie/Jake, mi pareja favorita de twilight xddd espero que les guste

Prólogo:

Si mi vida pudiera ser mejor, pediría no ser híbrida. Quisiera unos tíos menos sobre protectores, una madre menos dramática, un padre que no fuera lector de mentes… ¿imposible no?

Pues si, definitivamente mi vida de princesa era un infierno encantado.

Yo fingía ser la niña más feliz del mundo, aunque eso ni siquiera podría pasar. Mis padres creían que era del todo feliz, más yo sentía que me faltaba algo…

Mi vida era solamente mis amigos, mis padres y mi familia. No importaba si yo me sentía triste o feliz a un extremo demasiado exagerado. Carlisle me había pedido que controlara mis reacciones de adolescente pero definitivamente mi paciencia tenía límites y la princesita Renesmée quería salir de ese castillo encantado a ser feliz. ¿Pero quien iba a notarlo?

NO es que mi vida fuera totalmente un infierno, solamente que yo quería salir a conocer cosas que mis padres por miedo o para protegerme, me habían prohibido hacer.

Era feliz hasta cierto punto, pero definitivamente, yo quería mas, mucho más.

Me refugié en una casa de cristal que yo sola construí, me hice novia del chico más guapo de todo el colegio de forks, sin que el notara algo raro en mi, y a un así, yo no era feliz, por que una parte de mi, se había ido con el… con mi Jake.

Trataba de aparentar que lo vi alejarse cuando tenía apenas 10 años, y esa maldita herida dolía demasiado, no podía concebirlo tan lejos… su sola ausencia carcomía mi alma, mis latidos eran contados, pero yo sabía que no regresaría… el nunca volvería por mi. El me había dejado para que yo fuera feliz, y definitivamente eso nunca pasaría.

Mi corazón se había desquebrajado, ni siquiera sabía por que existía, mis padres eran felices con mi presencia si, pero yo no era nada feliz. En mi interior había una herida horrible, que solamente se cerraría si un hermoso lobo volvía a mi vida y encontraba a la mujer en la que me había convertido.

Pero eso no pasaría, Jacob Black se había marchado con Leah para siempre, Jacob black había preferido a su hermosa mujer loba en lugar de a mi, Jacob se había casado a un y sabiendo que la imprimación existía, y mi dolor… ese nunca desaparecería.

¿qué les parece? Críticas y comentarios buenos… ustedes pueden escribirlos y dejarme un hermoso/ lindo review xddd buenooo me voyyyy!

Srocfel Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

La princesa infeliz y el lobo desaparecido:

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie Meyer*** si no, yo estaría con Jake en un lugar llamado parahíso...xdd

¡heeey! Otra vez por aquí esperando que les haya gustado el prólogo de mi historia. espero de corazón que les guste, estoy demasiado encantada con escribir dramas xdd es que soy cursi. buenoo total, disfruten/ comenten. ¿sip?

1.-my life after you :

Jacob POV:

se me revolvía el estómago de solo pensar en tener que volver al lado de Leah, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que evitar qe las ganas de volver a ver a mi Nessie me pusieran ancioso y tenía que calmarme con el hecho de ver a Leah en mi casa sonriendo cada día para traerme un plato rebozante de comida y para que me dijera: ¿cómo te ha ido cariño?

Definitivamente alejarme de mi Ness había cambiado tantas cosas... Ya no era el chico que sonreía con cualquier tontería, ya no estaba en mi esa magnífica sonrisa que Ness amaba.

ahora solo existía una maldita monotonía y una frealdad estúpida que por culpa de esa barbie oxigenada y del chupasangres había tenido que enfrentar.

ellos me pidieron que me alejara de lo que más he amado en toda mi vida para protegerla de algo... de los volturi, y por que no aceptaban que yo me había imprimado de ella. Así que en cuanto Ness cumplió 10 años, llevamos a cabo una boda ficticia Leah y yo, (sin ella saber que era ficticia) Para que todo el mundo creyera que estaba enamorado de Leah y no de mi Renesmee, a quien yo amo profundamente .

Pero las cosas estaban llegando a puntos horriblemente desastrozos. Ya me había negado a estar con Leah por más de 5 años, ella quería algo de mi que yo no podía darle, por que mi primera vez, me había jurado, sería con mi Nessie.

Pero su padre y su tía me habían hecho jurar que me alejaría solamente para hacerle la vida más llevadera, aunque a mi me llevara el diablo, si ella era feliz yo no me iba a oponer. Aquí el detalle era que ella sufría igual que yo. Ella quería que yo estuviera a su lado, pero sus padres (o más bien el chupasangres de Edward Cullen) no lo permitía.

Y mi corazón estaba fraccionándose segundo a segundo, por que quisieran o no, yo me había enamorado de mi princesa con solo verla, yo estaba imprimado de Renesmée carlie Cullen.

Nessie POV:

Todo era normal en la mansión del terror, mejor conocida como la mansión de los Cullen. Me encontraba en mi computadora, investigando el por que existían tantos elementos químicos (cosa realmente estúpida) cuando tuve a mi tía Alice frente a mi.

—¡Nessie... no vas a creer...lo que he visto! Dijo saltando.

—¿Qué es lo que has visto tía? Dije con tono aburrido. Mientras sus visiones no fueran borrosas, me valían un carajo.

—¡Lobos... los lobos volverán en medio año Nessie...!

—¿tía estás segura? Pregunté algo expectante.

—Pues mira : No he podido ver nada en medio año Nessie, no sé por que, los lobos no han aparecido en todo este tiempo desde que bueno... tu sabes. entonces, si hace unos días te dije que ahbría lucha con los vulturi, es ovbio que los lobos vuelven a ayudarnos.

Sonreí demasiado, luego apagué mi computadora de un golpe y dije sonriendo de nuevo:

—¿Jake viene con ellos?

—Oh no Nessie... ¿por qué tenías que preguntar por el? Si tu padre se entera de que yo te dije...

—tía por favor... necesito saber- dije sonriendo.

-de acuerdo, el viene con los lobos para la lucha pero... viene con su esposa.

-Vale debí suponerlo- dije resignada y caminé hacia mi closet. Tomé las 2 primeras prendas que salieron al vuelo y me dirigí a mi ducha escuchando a la tía Alice salir rápidamente y tarareando algo hermoso.

Sin poder evitarlo, sentí una oleada horrible de celos hacia Leah. ¿Por que ella si podía ser feliz con Jake? ¿Por que el podía amarla a ella y no a mi? ¿Por que existía esa maldita basura de la imprimación?

fueron preguntas estúpidas pero quería contestarlas.

No podía aceptar que una estúpida loba fuera más hermosa que yo, por que había que admitirlo. Mi belleza de híbrida me daba una extraña apariencia que a los seres humanos no les sería difícil hechizar. es más, a mi mejor amigo del colegio. Drake bradfor, mi belleza le parecía demasiada, por eso fue que decidió pedirme que fuera su novia, y como acto reflejo reaccioné diciendo que si.

estaba loca, pero lo extrañaba demasiado. ¿qué más podía hacer?

Habían pasado ya 5 malditos años, los mismos que yo había tratado de comunicarme con el, pero no lograba nada. cada vez que marcaba a su casa, una enfadada Leah me decía vete al carajo.

Ya no podía seguir así, consumiéndome en la tristeza, ya lo pasado era tiempo pasado. tenía que salir adelante sin un lobo tonto que me había rechazado por no se que razón.

así que me duché, y luego me enfundé en mi hermoso vestuario (preparado por tía Alice mientras yo dormía) y deduje eso, por que si no hubiera sido ella, cuando estaba en mi cuarto me hubiera obligado a bajar de nuevo toda mi ropa para analizarla.

Me vestí rápidamente, corrí a mi peinador y comencé a maquillarme. debía evitar que la tristeza reluciera ahora que los lobos regresaban.

Pero todo mi maldito teatro se hiría al carajo en cuanto lo viera a el, en cuanto lo volviera a escuchar a el.

Jacob POV:

-¿Cuándo demonios vas a salir, Jacob? Preguntó Leah enfadadísima.

-Cuando tenga que salir cariño- dije riendo y comencé a relajarme en la ducha.

sinceramente, la noticia que me había dado Sam me bloqueó, y aunque Leah a un no lo sabía, supe que estallaría en cuanto yo hablara con ella. Debía hacerle entender que yo debía vigilar a esos malditos chupasangres nómadas, tenía que entrenar con el rubio otra vez, debíamos salvar a Nessie... eso me decía mi corazón.

-¡Por dios Jacob! gritó Leah.

-¿Pero que demonios quieres, mujer? Dije yo algo enfadado también.

-Quiero estar con mi marido, a solas. En cuanto dijo eso, mi corazón se desbocó y gemí como imbécil NO soportaba que Leah siguiera con esas estupideces de, quiero ser tu mujer.

-¡Joder! dije furioso.

-Tío deverías entenderme… ¡Nunca en tu vida has sentido algo sincero por mi por que siempre me evades! Gritó la fiera desde la habitación.

-Leah, créeme que cuando te diga lo que tengo que decirte vas a querer apalearme y no me arriesgaré a estar entre tus brazos. ¿entiendes?

-¡Púdrete Jacob! Gritó y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Nunca en todo lo que llevávamos como manada y como amigos, pude entender como esa mujer era tan caprichosa.

Después de salir de la ducha y ponerme unos baqueros, caminé hacia mi armario y saqué de un cajón una fotografía que amaba y que al mismo tiempo me helaba la sangre. La historia más hermosa de todas, Nessie a mi lado sonriendo y yo tomando su mano.

-¡Qué patético eres, Black! Me gritó Leah arrebatándome la foto de las manos.

-¡dame eso estúpida! Le grité sin poder contenerme, y me avalancé sobre ella.

-¡Joder! Por esa maldita estúpida chupasangres es que jamás me has podido ver como algo más que… ¡una simple loba! Gruñó enfadada mientras trataba de romper la fotografía.

-Sueles ser demasiado insoportable, Jacob.

-¿Si soy tan insoportable por qué demonios sigues aquí?

-Por que no sé si por desgracia o por … no sé cuál razón, sigo aferrada a ti por un maldito contrato matrimonial. Estúpido!

No Jacob. No puedes ser tan imbécil y decirle que no está aferrada a nada, que todo es una farsa.

-Mi dulce y adorada Leah, lamentablemente vas a estar así por el resto de tus días.

-¡muérete Jacob Black!

Corrió hacia su habitación, sin dejar de insultar a todo lo que a su paso encontraba.

-¡vas a dejar mi casa sin nada que pueda insultar yo! Dije divertido, pero jamás debí haver dicho eso por que volvió enfadada y me gritó demasiado.

-¿Sabes Jacob? Nunca creí ser tan estúpida, primero sam, luego tu. ¡estúpidos metamorfos gays! Se enamoran de otra y no pueden romper su promesa de ser virgen hasta que la nenita de papi decida…!

-¡cállate Leah!

-¿Por qué Jake? ¿ella te dijo que no podía ser tuya por… por que le gustaba otro?

Esa maldita loba iba a terminar con mi paciencia.

-¿si fue así, a ti que más te da?

-es por eso que a mi nunca me has querido… es por eso que yo soy basura. Tu lo que quieres es provar a una híbrida luego vendrás a mi.

-Leah… ¿tomas alguna pastilla para la estupidez?

-No Jacob, he tomado cientos de pastillas para olvidarme de que tu existes, y joder, no puedo hacerlo.

Pobre Leah.

-algún día, mi querida Leah, podré amarte. Pero no es ahora.

Ella salió hacia su recámara, pero con una expreción de inmenso odio.

¡wiiiii! Por fin he terminado xddd. ¿qué les parece?

¡porfa porfa porfa! Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias:

¡dejen review!

Srocfel Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

La princesa infeliz y el lobo desaparecido:

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie Meyer*** si no, yo estaría con Jake en un lugar llamado parahíso...xdd

Nota de la autora:

Espero que el fic les vaya gustando chicas… no sé si me esté quedando bien, pero créanme, me voy a esforzar por que esta historia quede como lo tengo previsto. Aaah, una cosa:

¿quieren que ponga a Leah de villana? O le cambio el papel xddd. Es que a mi me encantó verla enfadada con Jake… mi jake.

Bueno bueno, los dejo y las dejo leer!

¡antes que nada: cindi Williams black: gracias por tus reviews!

2.- surprises and more surprises:

Nessie POV:

Bajé a la cocina a desayunar, demasiado sonriente por lo que nadie notó mi alegría de la noche anterior. Desayuné los ricos panecillos que me había preparado mi padre y comencé a empacar las cosas para irme al colegio.

-Ness tenemos que hablar- dijo Alice en un tono demasiado bajo.

-¿qué sucedió tía? ¿Mi padre ya sospecha?

-No, de lo que tenemos que hablar es de que ayer sentí un extraño aroma cerca de tu cuarto… no era Jake pero… me atrevo a jurar que era un licántropo- terminó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Chillé escandalizada mientras mamá y papá veían nuestra conversación con curiosidad.

-Cállate y bloquéa tu mente- Alice me dijo esto, por que mi padre comenzó a enfocarse en mi, y desafortunadamente no pude guardarme todos mis pensamientos a tiempo por que mi padre comenzó:

-¿sabes algo de el chucho, Renesmée? Preguntó con odio.

-No papá, y si supiera algo tu eres la última persona a la que le diría- dije envarada.

-Oh cariño entiende a tu padre…-comenzó bella, pero la callé rápidamente.

-Tu, ¿vas a dejar de ser tan dramática un día? Por que sinceramente, das flojera, Isabella Swan.

Sabía que era demasiado estúpida dirigiéndome así a mi madre, pero no podía evitar el odio que me carcomía el alma, al saber que ella había podido impedir las cosas que habían pasado hace 5 años.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte así a tu madre- Dijo Edward enfadado.

-¿Por qué? Si ustedes me quitaron lo que yo más amo… ¿Por qué no puedo dirigirme a ella así?

-Nesie, nosotros no te quitamos nada, al menos yo no tuve absolutamente nada que ver con lo que tu padre…-Bella calló en seco.

-¿con lo que mi padre qué?

-Nada, renesmée, vamos al colegio- Dijo papá con voz firme, y salió pitando hacia su volvo.

Ahora estaba algo nerviosa, si mi madre no había tenido nada que ver con la lejanía de Jacob, y si papá estaba tan raro desde que sintió que el amado lobo alfa volvía, era por algo ¿no? Mi padre estaba algo nervioso.

-Nessie, tu crees… que tu padre… ¿crees que el fuera capaz de algo así? Preguntó Alice cuando ya estábamos en el colegio.

-tía, ya ni siquiera sé de que son capaces y de que no, lo único que sé es que si fueron ellos… me robaron el alma- dije sin aliento.

-tranquila, por lo que vimos, Isabella sabe algo, pero Edward la obliga a callar… ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo ver a los licántropos?

-cálmate tía, no podemos… permitir que esto se arruine. Si todo el mundo se entera que me dijiste que los lobos vienen, son capaces de mandarme a casa del tío aro, los conozco.

-Ya lo sé- dijo alice frotándose las manos.

-vamos a clase tía- apresuré a mi tía con una sonrisa, pero antes de irse de mi lado me dijo:

-No te voy a dejar sola, ¿entiendes? Si quieres estar con ese chucho, te ayudaré Nessie.. necesitas verlo, ya pasaron 5 malditos años y nunca pude hacer nada. Pero esta vez cariño, lo voy a intentar todo, te lo juro.

Caminé hacia la clase un poco nerviosa y tensa. Si tía Alice cumplía su palabra, me iba a ganar una tremenda reprimenda por culpa de mis padres, aunque sinceramente ellos ya me tenían sin cuidado.

Comencé a ver hacia todos los salones, a ver si había un alumno nuevo en quien se pudieran fijar el día de hoy, y a lo lejos, vi a una hermosa figura de ojos hermosos y de cabello hermoso, tenía una sonrisa que apenas le llegaba a los ojos. Pero no estaba en el salón, estaba cerca de la escuela. Me sonreía, estaba viéndome a mi. No podía despegar la vista de esos hermosos ojos que me recordaban a alguien.

-¡Nessie!

Se me herizó el cabello y comencé a respirar rápidamente. Hace tantos años que no escuchaba su voz, hace tantos años que no escuchaba un Nessie tan profundo.

-¿Jake? Pregunté nerviosa y corrí hacia el bosque. No podía pararme, el solo hecho de no volver a verlo me congelaba el corazón. Más lo que vi me dejó algo atontada. Vi un hermoso lobo color café dirigiéndome una especie de sonrisa.

-¿Jacob?

Sonrió levemente y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. No pude moverme, se me alteró el corazón y comencé a llorar de pura frustración. No podía entender por que debía irse, no podía entender por que se había casado… por que me había dejado.

Jake POV:

Comencé a correr como un condenado hacia la Push. ¿cómo me había permitido verla si hace tantos años no lo hacía? ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Quería aspirar su dulce aroma otra vez, quería sentirla cerca, quería decirle que la amaba… pero no podía.

Y no podía ni habría podido en ese maldito mismo instante por que sentí a Leah entrar en face y gruñir de rabia.

-¿Otra vez pensando en la vampira, Jacob?

-así es mi querida Leah- dije con tono amargado.

-¿Para que pensar en alguien que no te ama?

-eso mismo te pregunto yo, mi adorada esposa. ¿Por qué piensas en mi si yo no te amo?

-eres tan tonto, Jacob black… ¿es que acaso nunca te diste cuenta de que yo te amo desde que te conozco?

-de lo único de lo que me di cuenta, Leah, es de que nunca me voy a sacar de la cabeza a mi Renesmée.

Sus ojos se pusieron algo rojos y me dijo con voz fría:

-Lo bueno de esto, mi querido Jake, es que ellos nunca van a permitirte estar a su lado. Por que tu la pones en peligro… ella es más feliz sin ti, además ella tiene novio.

-¿tiene qué?

-renesmée carlie cullen swan tiene novio. Draque Bradford .

No, no no. dije automáticamente. No No mi Ness no me pudo…

-si te pudo, Jacob. Claro que te pudo hacer eso y mucho más por que ella es igual que su madre.

-¡Ya cállate estúpida! Dije furioso y comencé a correr hacia Canadá, hacia cualquier lugar que me pudiera quitar a Ness de la mente… ella tenía novio, eso rezonaba en mi cabeza como un horrible silbido, eso me hacía enfadar, me hacía sentir celos.

-¿estás huyendo, Jacob? ¿está huyendo nuestro querido alfa?

-¿Alguien te dijo que eres insoportable?

-OH si. Sam lo dijo pero… tu dijiste que el había dicho una tontería. Que yo era importante para ti.

-¿Pues sabes Leah? Si eres insoportable… y te odio.

Volví a correr hacia mi casa, ahora enfadado y frustrado. Leah me seguía rápidamente pero no sería fácil que llevara una vida agradable a mi lado, si ella quería hacerme sufrir, lo lograría, solo que se arrepentiría de eso.

Comencé a pensar otra vez en su rostro. Estaba demasiado demacrado, no era tan feliz… ella estaba igual que yo.

Pero lo que no me quedaba claro era por que había buscado un novio. ¿es que acaso yo ya no importaba en su vida?

Supe un minuto después que ella podía haberse olvidado de mi.

Yo no era nada importante en su vida, ella podría olvidarme con el paso de los años, de hecho, si hubiera podido, ya me habría olvidado.

No me sentía capaz de nada, ahora que ella estaba en algún lugar lejano, con un chico humano, todo me daba vueltas.

Estaba más que triste, ella ya me había olvidado…

Nessie POV:

No voy a negar que esa imagen estaba en mi cabeza todo el tiempo… su cabello hermoso, sus ojos, esa sonrisa lobuna que yo amaba por que alguna vez fue para mi, la había vuelto a ver, y me la había dirigido a mi.

Estaba demasiado conmovida, tanto, que ni siquiera noté la presencia de draque en mi pupitre a la hora de la clase de literatura.

-ren, estás bien? Preguntó algo preocupado.

-si yo… claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Dije ocultando mi nerviosismo.

-es que te vez pálida, cielo-dijo con voz dulce.

-¿Pálida? Dije asombrada…

-así es… ¿te hicieron algo amor?

-YO no… necesito salir… quiero, ver a, mi hermana alice. Dije rápidamente y salí pitando de el salón algo frustrada. Estaba álida, estaba extrañando a Jacob, estaba frente a mi novio hace menos de un minuto y a el no podía decirle como me sentía, por que seguro y me hubiera dicho que estaba loca.

Caminé hacia el coche de tía Alice, quien ya me esperaba ahí algo sonriente.

-sabría que vendrías Nessie- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Por qué no me dijiste que vendría hacia aquí?

-No tenía idea de que a Jacob black se le ocurriera quebrantar su promesa- Me dijo algo apenada.

-¿Promesa?

-Ness… Jacob le juró a tu padre que nunca más volvería a verte para que Leah estuviera tranquila

-¿qué? ¿a quién le importa esa loba asquerosa? Le dije a tía alice, quien solamente me silenció.

-cálmate, Nessie.

-¿calmarme? ¡me estás diciendo que mi padre es culpable de todo y me pides calmarme!

-tranquilísate, por favor… si alguien se entera que yo te dije todo esto, ten por seguro que me van a eliminar de la familia.

-¡odio a mis padres… odio todo esto… me quitaron a Jake, me quitaron mi felicidad!

-Nessie por favor… tranquilízate.

-¡nunca le voy a perdonar a mi padre esto!

-Piensa que lo hizo por tu bien… el no soporta que…

-¿A mi madre también la convirtió por mi bien? ¿A mi me quitó a mi gran amor por mi bien? Alice, sinceramente no sé si te lavaron el cerebro, pero mis padres están completamente locos…

-renesmée, tu deverías de entenderlo… el solo quiere…

-¡solo quiere que sea infeliz por el resto de mi maldita vida! El es feliz con bella, el es feliz amando a alguien, no tuvo impedimentos… ¿Por qué a mi me alejó de Jacob? ¿Por qué lo obligó a casarse con Leah?

-Oye estás exagerando demasiado…

-¿sabes qué?

-¿qué cosa?

-Hablaré con Leah y le diré que mi padre forzó a Jacob para que se casara con ella por que el no la ama… eso es lo que haré.

¡Hooolaaa! ¿qué les parece?

Espero que les haya gustado xd, me quedé 2 días escribiendo y borrando, a ver como queda… ¡cuídence y amen a Jacob como yo!

¡Auf wiedersehen!

Srocfel Cullen


End file.
